


Na zdrowie

by Syriusz



Series: Miniaturki [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babriel, Feels, M/M, a ja mam na niego zajawkę, bo jest za mało tego shipu, plz, sama zapełnią tym fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz





	Na zdrowie

\- Gabriel nie żyje – powiedział cicho Cas, pojawiając się nagle na tylnym siedzeniu Impali. Sam z kwaśną miną wskazał na płytę.   
\- Wiemy. Zostawił nam filmik i informacje o jakiejś biżuterii Jeźdźców Apokalipsy. Co jeszcze? Zaczniemy może szukać diamentów? – Syknął Dean, stukając nerwowo w kierownicę. – Jesteś jednak pewien? Wiesz, już nie raz udawał martwego.   
\- Jestem pewny, Dean. – Odpowiedział spokojnie, a Winchesterowie spojrzeli po sobie, słysząc nieciekawą, nadzwyczaj smutną nutę w głosie anioła. – Mimo tego, że odwróciłem się od moich braci, to czuję ich brak. Prawdziwy brak. Gabriel już nie wróci.   
Przez kilka dni cała ich trójka była trochę osowiała. Szukała po bibliotekach i w Internecie informacji o całych tych Jeźdźcach Apokalipsy. Raz czy dwa padła propozycja ściągnięcia tutaj jakiegoś anioła czy demona i wypytanie o nich, ale Castiel kręcił głową. Tłumaczył, że nawet oni mało o tym wiedzą. To Archaniołowie, ci, którzy widzieli się z Bogiem, nie zostając zmienieni przez jego światłość posiadali tę wiedzę. Tak więc jeden archanioł im odpadł, a pozostała dwójka tylko marzyła o tym, by spotkać się z Winchesterami.   
\- Nie macie w niebie czegoś takiego jak plotki? Pogaduszek przy kawie czy pomiędzy przerwami w pracy?   
Widząc zmarszczone w niezrozumieniu brwi Castiela, jedynie machnął dłonią.   
Pozostawało dalsze szukanie na własną rękę. I przesłuchanie kogokolwiek jeśli akurat się napatoczy.   
\- Skąd niby mamy wiedzieć, że to będzie Głód? Ja zawsze jestem głodny – parsknął Dean, wsuwając sobie do ust prawie połowę hamburgera. Sam zaczynał już tłumaczyć na jakiej zasadzie może zaatakować Głód, jak bardzo może to być powiązane nie z jedzeniem, a z pragnieniami duszy.   
Dean wyłączył się, bo to była zwyczajowa paplanina Sama więc do sedna dojdzie dopiero za kilka długich minut.   
Castiel przestał słuchać, bo nagle zapiszczało mu w uszach, jakby ktoś szukał odpowiedniej stacji radiowej. Sądził, że już się od tego uwolnił, ale…   
\- Castiel. Casie. Spotkasz się z braciszkiem? – Głos Balthazara odezwał się prosto w jego głowie. Prosił go o spotkanie i podał dokładne miejsce swojego pobytu.   
\- …dlatego Głód może też dotyczyć pożądania, złości, wyzwolenia się czy innych spraw związanych z psychiką.   
\- Jasne. – Dean wepchnął do ust drugą połówkę hamburgera i odpalał już silnik, gdy zauważył, jak Cas tępo wpatruje się w jego ramię. – Cas?   
Anioł powiedział szybko adres, dodał, że spotkają się na miejscu i zniknął. 

\- Ty też to czujesz, prawda? – Spytał się cicho, stając w kręgu światła. Castiel zmrużył oczy, patrząc na swojego brata. Jak zwykle w tym samym ubraniu swojego naczynia. Duża szklanka z alkoholem także go nie zdziwiła.   
\- Co czuję? Wiesz, Balthazarze, że odczuwanie w naszym przypadku jest…   
\- Że go nie ma. – Anioł poruszył nadgarstkiem wprawiając w ruch płyn, po czym upił trochę. Syknął, odstawiając po chwili szkło i schodząc po schodach. Klasnął, a w całym, bogato zdobionym pomieszczeniu zapaliły się światła. – Że Gabriel nie żyje.   
Castiel patrzył się na niego niepewnie, w obawie, że ten może zrobić jakiś dziwny, gwałtowny ruch, dla którego ta cała gadanina była tylko przykrywką. Najwidoczniej już za długo przebywał z łowcami.   
\- Wiem o tym. Dean i Sam…   
\- To ciągle chodziło o nich. Teraz powstrzymują Apokalipsę. Wcześniej nie potrafili zamknąć wrót do końca. Jeszcze kiedy indziej jeden poszedł do piekła dla drugiego, po czym nastąpiła druga rundka. To zawsze chodziło o nich! – Podniósł głos, co najwidoczniej zdziwiło jego samego. Przyłożył sobie dłonie do twarzy i westchnął ciężko, opuszczając je po chwili. – A to wszystko się rozpoczęło od tego, że postanowiłeś położyć dłoń na Deanie Winchesterze…   
\- Rzeczy te są powiązane, ale nie do końca przez siebie wynikają. – Wciął się Cas, mrużąc niebieskie oczy. Widział jak bratu drżą ręce, gdy niespokojnie je pocierał lub poprawiał srebrny sygnet na palcu.   
\- Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś… ale ja i Gabe byliśmy trochę inni od pozostałych aniołów. Ja zbytnio nie mieszałem się w naszą społeczność, a Gabriel nie walczył o władzę pomiędzy dwójką, starszych braci. Ubzdurał sobie jednak, że jego obowiązkiem jest ocalić im dupy, a siebie poświęcić. Albo chociaż spróbować, bo nadal wierzył, że w naszym zepsutym Lucyferze jest jeszcze coś dobrego.   
\- Do czego zmierzasz, Balthazarze? Nie wiem czemu mnie wezwałeś, nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nadal jesteś na celowniku Winchesterów oraz wielu innych aniołów. Gabriel postąpił heroicznie i słusznie, bo…   
\- Bo dał się zabić? – Balthazar spytał cicho, a jego głos zadrżał. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i odwrócił się, łapiąc za szklankę. Ledwie wziął alkohol do ust wypluł go i znowu odstawił szkło. – Bóg pomylił się przy tworzeniu nas. To, że jest nieomylny… to nieprawda. Gdyby był nieomylny, Niosący Światło, Gwiazda Zaranna, Lucyfer: po prostu przeprowadziłby swój bunt i na tym by się skończyło. Jednak w pewnym momencie niektóre anioły stwierdziły, że mają wolę. Wykorzystali to do tak trywialnych… bezsensownych rzeczy jak walka. Tylko i wyłącznie walka. Zobaczyłem masę możliwości: handlowałem, nie pokazywałem się, doceniałem wino, dziewczęta… oraz naszych braci. Gabriela, który w końcu odcinając się od rodzinki zmienił się w Lokiego. Doceniał to samo co ja, stał się dla mnie kimś więcej niż bratem – widząc niezrozumiałą iskrę w niebieskich oczach, Balthazar przekrzywił głowę. – Nie rób takiej miny, Casie. Nie wypominaj mi, że mogliśmy źle postąpić, zbliżyć się do siebie… bo tak samo nieczyste myśli i pragnienia żywisz do Deana Winchestera.   
\- Bóg wysł…  
\- Wysłał cię na ziemię. Tak, miałeś od samego początku być trochę innym tworem. Kimś, kto podbije serca ludzkości. Czystego duszą, a brudnego umysłem i ciałem Deana Winchestera. Kimś, kto w zamyśle pokaże drogę innym aniołom. Jednak mało z naszych braci i sióstr potrafi kochać, prawda? Pomimo oporów, wad i niedoskonałości… które my sami posiadamy.   
Zrobił kilka kroków w bok, omijając małą kałużę z wyplutego przez niego alkoholu.   
\- Gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem, jak bardzo oddany jesteś Winchesterom, wyśmiałem cię. Że nie potrafisz odwrócić od nich spojrzenia, stajesz się im uległy i dajesz smycz do ręki, gdy ty masz na sobie obrożę. Ale Casie, ja zrobiłem to samo. Tylko, że ja pokochałem Gabriela. I wiedząc jakim zostałeś stworzony… - odetchnął powoli, jakby starając się zmusić do wypowiedzenia kolejnych słów. – Przywróć Gabriela. Możesz nie wiedzieć, że to potrafisz, ale… zrób to, Castielu. Proszę.   
\- Nie mam pojęcia o co prosisz, ale ma to już mało sensu – Dean wszedł do pomieszczenia z anielskim ostrzem w dłoni.   
Castiel rozchylił usta, chcąc wytłumaczyć, jednak Balthazar zwiesił głowę i odetchnął. Ramiona pod czarną marynarką zadrżały.   
\- No tak. Winchesterowie. – Szepnął do siebie i gdy zrobił krok w stronę alkoholu, poczuł lekkie ukłucie. To Sam stał już za nim, gotowy wbić w niego ostrze. – Pozwolicie tylko, że wezmę łyk brandy? Jeśli ma to być ostatni w moim istnieniu?   
Castiel, ku zaskoczeniu Deana i Sama, pokiwał głową. Anioł wziął szklankę i zamieszał nią, patrząc po całej ich trójce.   
\- Na zdrowie, Castielu – uniósł szkło jak do toastu i wychylił go na raz. Zamknął oczy, czując po chwili jak zostało w niego wbite anielskie ostrze. Zamrugał i uniósł głowę.   
Wydawało mu się, że widzi złote pióra trzech par skrzydeł.   
Był w domu.


End file.
